Ta destination finale
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Une main, tendue vers lui, lui et son sourire beaucoup trop large, lui et son insouciance, lui et son ignorance. Léger shonen-ai!


**Titre: **_Ta destination finale_**  
Genre: **_Drama, angst, une petite touche de romance._**  
Rating: **_T pour thèmes déprimants._**  
Personnages: **_Switch et Bossun, avec mention des personnages du passé de Switch._**  
**

**Note: **_Contrairement à mon autre histoire sur ce couple, celle-ci est affreusement déprimante. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. J'ai laissé sortir ma véritable nature. C'était impossible pour moi de continuer à écrire sur Switch sans faire au minimum un texte dans ce genre. J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous allez bien aimer malgré tout!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une main, tendue vers _lui_, lui et son sourire beaucoup trop large, lui et son insouciance, lui et son ignorance.

Une bouche, ouverte dans un cri sourd, muet.

Un regard, comme un appel à l'aide.

Une main, sur le clavier d'ordinateur, immobile, figée.

Une longue, trop longue seconde.

Un silence, oppressant, pesant, plus lourd qu'il ne l'a jamais été encore. Un silence qui aurait dû être un cri, un très fort et très long cri. Un silence pareil à une alarme sans batterie, à un feu sans fumée.

Des genoux, qui flanchent, tout un corps qui s'effondre dans ce silence qui dure et perdure.

Une main, qui retombe, dans un dernier geste de désespoir.

Une tête, qui penche vers l'avant, jusqu'à en oublier la raison, parce qu'il y a une raison à tout cela, surement, probablement, mais il n'en reste plus rien, qu'un vide atrocement douloureux, où est-il, est-ce qu'il va bien, je n'ai pas réussi à l'avertir, où est l'automobile, est-ce qu'il l'a vue, toutes ces questions meurent sans trouver de réponses.

Des larmes, le long de ses joues, qui coulent dans un silence de mort – pas ce mot, surtout pas.

Une main, sur sa poitrine, où la souffrance n'a plus de mots, n'en a à dire vrai jamais eus, où la sensation de vide s'étend de plus en plus, un vide de plus en plus douloureux, de plus en plus rempli de désespoir, de tristesse, un vide qui par définition n'est pas vide – la solitude.

Des yeux, qui ne voient plus rien, qui ne peuvent voir que les fantômes du passé, d'un passé trop lourd, beaucoup beaucoup trop lourd, d'autres peines, d'autres souffrances, la culpabilité qui toujours transperce, toujours, sans un moment de répit, prendre le visage d'un autre n'était pas suffisant, la douleur est toujours là, toujours, toujours.

Une angoisse, qui ne saurait partir, qui toujours se loge au pire endroit, qui le fige sur place et l'empêche de réfléchir, d'agir, d'être, qui l'empêche même de sauver ceux qu'il aime, de tenter de se sauver lui aussi.

_Tu ne comprends pas, il ne comprend plus, tout se mélange dans ma tête, qui suis-je au juste, un rayon de lumière, une voix inquiète, une main sur ton épaule, on le secoue et il ne sait plus comment réagir, la réalité est trop loin de moi maintenant, il ne voit plus qu'un sombre passé qui toujours me rattrape, toujours te rattrape, le garçon ne sait plus à quelle personne conjuguer – mais quelle importance – mais c'est toute l'importance, toute toute l'importance, son sourire à elle et le sien aussi, je ne sais plus qui, mais tout le monde sourit sauf toi, c'est l'important, tu n'as pas encore compris, mais c'est capital, essentiel, tu te cache pour ne plus sourire, et puis au fond je n'en ai pas le droit, il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux après tout, encore moins celui d'aimer, et si je m'y essaie tout le monde mourra, tout le monde oui, lui et elle, elle et lui, ceux du passé et ceux du présent, quelle importance, tous mourront par ta faute – la mienne? – oui la sienne._

Culpabilité. C'est un mot faible. Très faible. Comparé à ce qu'il vit _réellement_.

Son corps rejoint définitivement le sol, où bientôt la seule position possible est fœtale.

Il croit entendre des sirènes. Une ambulance sans doute. Il ne veut pas comprendre pour _qui _au juste, pour _qui_ cette ambulance s'en vient. Il ne doit pas ouvrir les yeux, non, surtout pas, et ne doit pas non plus entendre les cris qu'on pousse pour le sortir de sa démence. Il ne doit pas non plus voir son visage, le visage de celui qu'il a osé aimer – après s'être complètement taché de sang – de celui qu'il a presque vu mourir devant ses yeux – ça aurait été la deuxième fois, la deuxième fois et tout est encore de sa faute – de celui qui l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, qui l'a sorti de son enfer et de son vide, autrement appelés culpabilité et solitude.

On le touche et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il ouvre la bouche, hurle, mais aucun son ne sort, évidemment, il a scellé sa voix et rien ne pourrait plus la faire sortir, même pas la mort imminente de celui qu'il aime – et puis après tout, après tout cela il n'en a pas le droit, non, c'est sa voix qui l'a tué, _lui_, il ne peut même pas sauver quelqu'un d'autre, c'est défendu, interdit.

Le garçon hurle silencieusement et il se débat, mais on l'emmène à quelque part, il ne sait plus où, l'a-t-il même jamais su, mais je savais que je devais, un jour ou l'autre, m'y retrouver, et puis toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un délai, ta destination finale, c'était celle-ci.


End file.
